


Alpha Centauri

by kristsune



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Soft boys being soft, Star Gazing, crowley actually talking about before his fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Aziraphale asks Crowley a question about before his fall, and Crowley, for once, feels compelled to answer.





	Alpha Centauri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idareu2bme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idareu2bme/gifts).



> This is thanks to my friend drawing me [this](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/185850857119/tlouey-listen-what-kristsune-wants-kristsune) which is David's Richard II kiss that has been floating around tumblr as Crowley and Aziraphale. I just ... needed to do this. (Yes i know David's hair is long and this ended up after the not-apocalypse, but work with me here)

Crowley was slouched on his and Aziraphale’s usual bench in the park; said angel sitting primly next to him. The park wasn’t  _ empty _ , but dusk was coming on, so it wasn’t quite as full as it could have been either. Which was fine in Crowley’s opinion, he never liked people coming in too close to his angel. He wasn’t afraid to give an occasional stare down to keep it that way either. Didn’t even need to use a miracle, his glasses did all the work for him. 

Aziraphale was in a pensive mood this evening, It was likely just a result of the aftermath from the whole not-quite-apocalypse thing. Crowley would rather just see him smile, so he figured he should do something about that. But before he could, Aziraphale sprung a question on him that was furthest from what he had expected.

“Did you really help create them? The stars? Alpha Centauri?” He turned towards Crowley half way through the question, with such a soft, earnest expression, Crowley was struck speechless for a moment, almost forgetting the question.

“Wot - Oh! Well - I - uuhh - I mean, yes. I did.” 

Aziraphale sighed wistfully, “It must have been  _ beautiful _ . What was it like?”

Now that. That was something Crowley hadn’t talked about, to anyone, ever. Before or after his fall. It had been such a  _ personal _ thing, even though it was something shared with the entire universe. But if there was any entity, on any plane of existence that he could actually tell, it would be Aziraphale.

“You don’t need to tell me, if you would prefer not to of course.” Apparently Crowley had paused long enough that Aziraphale thought he had offended him, overstepping some boundary. 

Crowley looked up at the stars just starting to appear in the velvet dark sky, “Beautiful doesn’t really do the experience justice, though there probably aren’t any words in existence that would.” He took a not strictly necessary, fortifying breath before continuing. “It was utter darkness and blinding light, absolute silence and the echoing of the harmony of the spheres. It was a riot of colors, and stripped to black and white. It was an eternity, but took no time at all. It was everything and nothing. It was perfection to be among the stars.”

Crowley removed his glasses, and specifically made eye contact with Aziraphale,  _ his angel _ , and words bubbled out of his mouth before he could stop them; words that had wanted out for thousands of years, “But none of it compares to you.” 

Aziraphale’s eyes widened in surprise, jaw actually dropping a fraction, and Crowley heard the soft gasp that escaped him.

“Oh, Crowley.” Aziraphale sounded like all the breath had been punched out of him, soft and breathless. 

Crowley raised an eyebrow in question at the tone.

“It’s - oh. It’s just - I can only imagine how much you miss all that, but - I’m  _ glad _ you fell.” His eyes were gentle and caring, and as full of love as a being  _ made _ of love could be, “Because if you hadn’t, then we likely never would have met.” 

Crowley felt his eyes dilate, and didn’t care how telling it was. He leaned forward and brought his hand up to Aziraphale’s neck, fingertips just touching under his jaw and neck, and leaned in. He made sure to telegraph his every movement, this had been a moment six thousand years in the making, and Crowley wanted to be sure Aziraphale knew he could back out if Crowley was still moving too fast for him. 

But Aziraphale hadn’t moved, and Crowley was close enough that he decided that there was no turning back. He  _ needed _ to do this, at least once. He  _ needed _ to know if his angel felt the same. He brushed their lips together, the softest touch he could manage. Aziraphale froze, and Crowley was afraid he’d made a mistake, that he managed to read all of his angel’s signals wrong when Aziraphale leaned in - hard wasn’t quite the right word. It was like he realized all at once that he could have this, that it was  _ okay _ , that now that there were no sides, that they were on their  _ own  _ side, Aziraphale realized he could take what Crowley had offered so freely, for so long. He leaned sharply into Crowley’s space, arms gently but surely wrapping around his waist. Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s cheek and held himself close by wrapping his other arm around his shoulders. 

Crowley had no idea how long the kiss had lasted, but when they finally broke apart, they were both a bit breathless. Aziraphale was searching his face, worried he might have overstepped, but Crowley couldn’t help but notice that he still hadn’t let go of his waist. He wanted to keep it that way.

He gently rubbed his thumb along Aziraphale’s cheek, and said five words he had never expected to, but realized in that moment, in the arms of his angel, that they were absolutely true, “I’m glad I fell too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
